The Wayne Ball
by Diana52
Summary: Donna Convinces Kori to attend an event with her. She ends up meeting a guy there who sweeps her off her feet but will she choose him over Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

"Kori, you have to promise to come with me," Donna begged as she handed her the invitation. Kori rolled her eyes not knowing how get out of this one. One look at those green eyes, and Donna knew she had to do some convincing. _She isn't going to make this easy,_ Donna thought. "Please I don't want to do this alone." Her usual strong voice revealing the desperation she had within her. Her dark blue eyes pleaded with her friend.

"Don't look at me like that," before Donna could respond Kori turned away from her. Kori faked interest in some flowers, trying to maintain her stand against going to this charity event. However she couldn't help but acknowledge that Donna was going to have her way eventually.

"I am tired of seeing you mope around the tower, looking like a lost puppy or something." Donna tried to get in her line of sight but Kori walked away. "You need this too," Donna paused for a brief moment. "Times have been tough lately, but this will be good for both us." Kori stopped walking allowing Donna to catch up.

"Alright," Kori closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. A distraction will be good for me" Donna sympathized with her friend.

"He still hasn't called," Donna asked, but she already knew the answer.

"No…. I haven't heard from him in since he left Jump city." Kori paused. "Its probably for the better though…"

"Kori… you know that he is going through some personal issues that he has to resolve. BUT I know he loves you," Donna sighed."…Unfortunately he isn't the best at expressing himself. He is very calculating and refuses to do things that aren't entirely in his control. Not too mention being raised by a man like Batman has to have… well its consequences," she sighed trying to catch her breath. "I think for now, don't let him get the best of you. Lets enjoy our youth" She grabbed Kori's hand and gave it a squeeze. " Who knows you might meet someone at the ball," she teased. With that both girls made their way into the garage.

Kori smiled and helped her friend into her Mercedes. "Wait I don't have a dress?"

"Don't worry about that I have the perfect dress for you," Donna opened her car door and turned back at her friend. "I'll pick you up at 8, tomorrow morning. We can just fly to Gotham, maybe rest a bit at the hotel room. Then we'll meet up with Diana and go get ready." Kori nodded and faked a smile. Donna just smiled happily trying to cheer her up. "I promise it will be fun!"

Stepping out of the Limo was surreal. A sea of lights and showered the three women violently. Diana was the first out, she wore a long red dress with a slit down the side. Class and elegance would be the best way to describe the Amazon princess. Her brown hair hung in curls perfectly gracing her face. Next came Donna, who looked stunning. Her curvaceous body was decorated with a thin black mermaid dress, she had men going crazy because it was perfectly tailored to fit her leaving little to no room for the imagination. All three of the women looked mesmerizing but it was Kori who took the cake. She wore a sheer emerald ballgown that had a low cut. Donna had insisted that she had to do an up-do so that her eyes would stand out. Truth be told She was absolutely right. Kori looked regal but sexy at the same time. The three heroines seemed to have stolen the show. Almost instantaneously, all the reporters turned their attention to them. "Wonder woman over here", "Starfire you are my favorite" , "Wondergirl turn this way for a picture." Their names were being chanted over, it was impossible to hear in the chaos. Diana stopped to chat with the famous reporter Louis Lane, she promised to rejoin them after her interview, so Donna gracefully took Kori's hand and slowly led the way inside.

The loud sounds of the paparazzi disappeared almost instantly as the walked through the entrance. They were met with the soft sounds of an orchestra, and the mesmerizing sight of the city lights. Inside the venue felt almost magical, Kori was in awe of all the wealth that surrounded her. The crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling, and the marble floors sparkled with the reflection of their light. Even as an Tamaranean princess she still acknowledged the beauty she was surrounded by, it was one of the most elegant events she had ever attended here on Earth. From the outside the venue did not look as big as it looked now. It was an enormous ballroom with a stage, about 500 tables, and large dance floor. But her favorite part had to be the south wall which was entirely made up of glass, perfectly highlighting Gotham and all of its glory.

Bruce Wayne was known for his lavish parties, but this ball was one of the most exclusive events in the world. His annual charity ball had gotten the reputation of bringing in only the elite, the famous, and of course the rich. As a charity event, tickets for it ranged anywhere from 100,000 dollars to even up to half a million. Much to the surprise of the Justice League and the Titans they were all given invitations as well. As a way to "thank them for their services". Despite the reputation of this party, most of the Justice league and Titans were not interested in going. Mostly because of two reasons: One being that many of them had secret identities, and showing up in their costumes seemed unappealing. The second reason was because they did not want to put on a show for a bunch of rich people that would only gawk at them the entire time. This was not a problem for Diana, Donna, or Kori because their secret identities had been revealed long ago; and when it was decided that a representative had to be sent, Diana and Donna were the first to volunteer.

Kori looked up to the balcony only to see a man staring straight at her. He looked at her so intensely that it almost gave her shivers. He discreetly turned the other way as soon as he realized he had been caught. He had dark black hair, and was wearing a fitted tux with a thin black tie, even from the bottom floor he looked very handsome. She also noticed that another man was standing next to him, he was more built but looked to be slightly older than the first man. Their features were very similar but the second man had a more defined jaw, and looked to be in his late 30's. The older man was talking to a group of men, while the younger one looked slightly annoyed and casually sipping his drink. After noticing Kori's interest in the balcony Donna decided to relieve her curiosity."That's Bruce Wayne," Donna said as she looked for their table. _Of course,_ Kori thought.

"Hey Donna?"Kori stepped a bit closer towards her. "Who is the guy standing next to him." Donna gave her a teasing look, "Fine dont tell me," Kori laughed as she tried to abandon the topic, and hopefully not get any shit for bring up her interest.

"Richard Grayson," Donna whispered into her ear. "He is the Bruce's adopted son…well he is technically he is his ward, but basically his son."

"Oh does he have any other children" Kori asked.

"No…." she paused, "Well there was another boy, Jason, but he recently passed away a couple months ago,"her expression saddened almost as if she was personally hurt by it.

"Oh, thats terrible…" the walked in silence for a bit before Kori changed the subject. "How do you know all of this stuff," she asked.

Donna quickly responded, "Oh you know magazines and stuff." She stopped at a table, "Here it is." They both sat down. Kori quickly tried to review all of the things Donna had taught her about earthly table manners. They sat for a bit as Diana quickly made her way through the room toward both of the girls.

"Wow this place is amazing isn't it," Diana said as she set her clutch on the table.

"I know just look at the chandeliers, and the lights this is very beautiful." Kori agreed.

"Okay so dinner starts in an hour, but I think though we should first thank our host," Diana aimed her stare at the balcony, catching the eyes of Bruce Wayne.

As they made their way up the stairs Donna talked to Kori about the history of the Wayne family, specially their huge influence in Gotham city. Sure to any human it seemed common knowledge, but to Kori it was not, so Donna made sure to always inform the Kori of everything. Nightwing would also do the same but he hadn't been around for a while. Just the thought of him dampened her mood, she would always get sucked back in, specially when it was least expected.

"Did you get that?,"Donna asked.

"What?" Kori asked as she had obviously tuned her out.

"Don't speak about what I told you earlier."

"Of course," she agreed.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Heroines," Bruce Wayne approached Diana first, and kissed her hand. He began to introduce himself, always making eye contact with Diana, as if he was only speaking to her. Behind him stepped the man whom Kori had first seen."This is my ward, Richard," he stepped up and casually introduced himself, but he didn't say much. Kori kept catching him stare at her as the conversation continued.

"We are very happy to be here, thank you for the invitation. I am sorry that there rest of the league could not be here," Diana gracefully said.

Bruce eyed her, "Well I am very glad you guys could make it, so please enjoy yourselves. And let me know if I can do anything for you." Although he said it to all three of them, it was obvious that it was aimed at Diana. He took her hand and kissed it again, her cheeks gained a pink tint to them. As soon as he left, Donna could not help but snicker. However Wonder woman herself had been awestruck.

"I never knew men could be this straightforward," Diana mumbled as she walked through the crowd of people back to their table.

This was the first time Kori and Diana ever got to hang out. Separate teams and conflicting schedule never allowed them to achieve a deeper level of friendship. It was strange because it was almost as if they did know each other, through Donna. She always talked about one to the other, she loved both of these women as sisters and loved to speak highly of them in every way she could. Predictably Diana and Kori hit it off almost immediately.

"He was... um... very forward with what he wanted," Donna teased.

"He may want to, but that doesn't mean Diana will let him" Kori added. Diana's usual demeanor of calm and collected not stood a bit embarrassed.

"You do have to admit that he is an attractive man," Diana admitted. She wanted to change subject pretty quickly. "So I hear that you adjusting well to your new home" Diana said trying to shift the conversation a bit more positively.

"Yes. All of the Titans have welcomed me with open arms, I am very grateful" Kori said as she tried to gather her dress as they approached the stairs.

"Kori is one of the best people I know, Diana." Donna said, as she helped Kori down the stairs. Kori's ballgown made it hard to see where she was going. It wasn't huge or anything, but the material dragged making it hard to go down steps. "Ever since she came to the team, it like we all gained a sister."

"I can tell she is" Diana gave her a warm smile. "I love knowing that my sister is happy. All I can do is tell you how much I appreciate that you Kori, are a source of happiness in her life." Diana's arm reached around her shoulders and embraced her warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner was served. The dancing began, Diana was the first get asked to dance, by no other than Oliver Queen. He was also incredibly rich, and insisted that Diana gave him her first dance. Which she agreed amused by his pleading. Bruce wayne made his way down to the towards their table only to see Diana get taken onto the dance floor by another man. Donna and Kori just laughed as more men kept approaching Diana trying to get a dance.

Donna and Kori decided that it was time to dance as well. They both got up, and made their way down to the dance floor. The danced a couple of songs trying to not step on each others gowns, but it was a task even they couldn't achieve. They twirled around having fun, and dancing to all the songs and giggling at their moves. They looked happy, and were having the time of their lives together.

"May I have this dance," a young man with red hair approached them. He did a silly bow, and extended his hand to Donna. And she accepted after Kori assured her it was fine. Kori made her way back to the table, and sat down. She took off her heals and tried to rest her feet. The red headed man obviously amused Donna very much, she looked so happy dancing with him. He kept whispering things into her ear and she kept laughing along. What he is saying to her. Kori turned to look for Diana, who had mysteriously been swallowed by the dance floor. When all of the sudden she emerged dancing the same blonde man who had asked for her first dance.

"You know Bruce is infatuated with her," a voice emerged behind her. She quickly turned to meet the voice. It was Richard, he pulled up a chair and sat right next to her. "I don't know how but he will end up dancing with her," he laughed.

"You seem to be very sure that he will ,"she said a bit shaken. Why is he sitting next to me she thought. "How do you know she will not refuse him?"

"I don't… but I know that Bruce is very persuasive especially when he really wants something" he smiled at her. There was an awkward pause, "So why is the most beautiful girl in the room sitting all by herself," she blushed. He was just so sexy, and so confident it just crumbled her inside.

"Well my date has found a new dance partner." She pointed a donna, who was dancing closely with her partner.

"Oh so are you two actually together, as in a couple," he teased.

"Alas, she is the love of my life," Kori said with sarcasm. "Even though she likes to dance with men more that she likes to dance with me."

" I doubt thats true…"he said. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Nobody in their right mind would prefer somebody else to you."

"I am the world's worst dancer," Kori chuckled.

"Nah, I don't believe you. Prove it to me," he pointed at the dance floor. She nodded put her heels back on and followed him.

He slowly, drew her in to the dance floor just as the song changed from a high beat tune to slow song. All the couples cozied up to one another. He grabbed her waist and brought her body closer to his. Their hips swayed to the beat of the music. Even though they were barely doing anything, she could not help but become electrified by his aura and personality. She only wished that Robin would one day be this bold and take her. She remembered how back when Nightwing was Robin he had taken her dancing on accident . Just remembering him and their memories caused her pain because of the uncertainty of their relationship. She was lost in thought but then she looked up only to find blue eyes staring at her. He is more even more beautiful up close.

"Liar" he leaned down whispering it into her ear.

"What do you mean? "she said with confusion.

"You said you were a bad dancer,"he smirked. He spun her, and brought her body even closer to him than before. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Kori blushed. "Who is the liar, now."

"Not me," he said. His eyes kept looking at her lips. He almost seemed like he was going to kiss her. She held her breath unsure if she wanted him to stop or continue. Something about him seems so familiar, I just cant place my finger on it. The song changed all of the sudden, and they untangled their bodies from one another, and clapped.

"Do you want something to drink," he asked.

"Yeah actually, I am dying for some wine" she admitted trying to gather her mind up. A million things, kept going through her head.

He led her over to the bar where he asked for a bottle of Merlot. Wait a whole bottle. I was just thinking for like a glass or two. He took two glasses as well, he placed wad of cash in the tip jar.

"Do you want to get out of here," he asked cooly.

"Uh…sure" she had her reservations because she did not know how to react to such advances by a man who she did not know. But something about him made her body tingle for his attention. The more he stuck around the more she became attracted to him.

"Okay so just follow me, okay" he instructed her.

He led her through the back of the house of the venue. Up the stairs until they reached the roof. Where he placed the glasses on a table, and began to uncork the bottle. Kori just looked around, there were a couple of tables and lounge chairs and sofas. Flowers were everywhere. Even their roof is decorated to perfection. She turned her gaze toward skyline of Gotham, despite what she knew about it she acknowledged its beauty. She was lost again deep in thought. 'He is here,' she thought. He couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. How had been since he had left her, did he feel just as lost as her.

"A penny for your thoughts" Richard asked as he handed her a glass. She smiled, and walked over the ledge, somewhat unsure if she should inform him.

"I'm thinking about a friend," She finally admitted. "He lives here." her voice drifted.

"Oh is this a special friend" he said softly.

"Yes, I would think so. He has a special place in my heart." She took a big gulp of the wine. "but alas I don't think he feels the same."

"What an idiot this guy must be, I mean to have you waiting on him seams… risky" he said looking somewhat offended.

"Risky?" She asked.

"I mean he is leaving room for somebody else to come in and steal you away." He smirked, and leaned closer. "And who knows I might just be able to do it," he walked closer towards her.

"Is kidnaping, is the a new way of flirting," she shot back.

"I'm not going to kidnap you… no matter how much I may want to," he just stared at her. "You will come willingly…" her cheeks were hot. "Anyways all I'm saying is he is being dumb, by not declaring his love for you."

"Uhh… I don't think he does" she sighed and looked away.

"Trust me he does" he grabbed her hand. He had serious look, which only further aroused Kori. She was very confused, at this point. He showed so much care and love in his eyes, that it seemed odd. He had only just met her, but she appreciated his kindness. A couple minutes passed, and they just sat there in silence.

"So Richard Grayson, what do you expect to happen up here," Kori said. She desperately wanted to know what she was up against.

"I…. Didn't really have a plan," for the first time he struggled for words. But suddenly he grinned," I only wanted to get the best looking girl away from any competition." he moved in closer. He placed his hand on her shoulder and traced down her arms.

"So, do you do this a lot," she blurted out. She needed to think, because at this point all she wanted was for him to keep going. She was not dumb though, she knew he had obviously done this before. His confidence and persona, shouted red signals. He stepped away, a little shaken by the question.

"Only when I like the girl," he whispered into her ear. He stared at her lips, obviously debating whether he wanted to make a move. He did. He leaned down, and slowly placed his lips onto hers. Softly a first, but progressively gaining aggression.

Kori was going crazy inside, she was terribly confused. Unsure if she should continue this obvious attempt to get into her pants, or if she should stop it. This confusion was only further exploited, when she thought about Robin. But she tried to push those thoughts aside. We aren't together, he wasn't even attempting to talk to me. But Richard on the other hand… Richard pulled her closer into his body. She could stop him but she couldn't make herself do it, she wanted him to continue. She was enjoying being intoxicated by his mouth, his kisses, and his whispers. She was straddling him, her fingers running through his hair. She smiled and he grinned back both still lip locked. She sighed knowing she had to disclose somethings, "You do realize that I love another." He briefly stopped, and nodded.

"I know, but you guys aren't in a relationship?" Kori shook her head. "So, if it's okay with you. I'm fine with it…" He pecked her necks with soft kisses, then he said," Even if in the end he gets to keep you," he continued slowly making his way down her collarbones. "Plus, when else am I going to get the chance to be with the great Starfire," she giggled.

His hands continued to work down her body, not leaving a spot untouched. When he reached her breast he stopped briefly, but he continued, when she did not attempt to stop him. Her head was spinning. He carefully lowered her straps, and the cool breeze on her exposed body caused her to shiver. He stopped, and picked her up. Her legs were tied around his waist. He brought her to one of the lounging chairs and carefully laid her down.

He stepped back and just took in her topless body. "Babe…" He whispered, almost to himself. She grinned as he enjoying his arousal at the sight of her partially naked body. She needed him, she wanted him.

"Are you just going to look?" She teased. And within a half a second he was on top of her. He desperately grabbed her, unsure of what he wanted. Greed consumed him, he wanted everything. She tried aggressively to take his shirt off but the buttons were beginning to be a problem for her. He knew of her desire for him, and that only excited him even more. He helped her out and took off his shirt. His body was now also exposed, his muscles jumped at every touch she gave him. She flipped them over, and she began unbuckling his belt. His hands reached into her hair, released it. Her messy hair, was exquisite. She began to trace down his body with her tongue, she had never wanted anything more. Her hand reached his waistband. He stopped her, "if I let you continue I'll don't think I'll be able to handle myself." She playfully pouted, and slowly pulled his pants down. There it was her prize, aimed straight at her. Her piercing look was the last straw, he could not take it any longer, he flipped her, and now he it was his turn to be on top. It was becoming difficult because of the ever long material of the dress, but alas he did it. He slowly caressed her long legs slowly until he reached her hips then he slipped her thong off, throwing it behind. Her legs were now opened invitingly, he inserted a finger then another, and slowly thrusted as he amped his speed. Her moans and whimpers melted him and her sleekness further enticed him.

He began to slow his pace "Please Richard don't stop," she pleaded. The way she said his name was so fulfilling, Could this girl do something that was not incredibly sexy he thought.

He smiled mischievously . "I can't let you have all the fun, no matter how much I'm enjoying it." She frowned obviously upset as he removed his fingers. But he made up for it with a kiss. He propped open her legs farther, he was at her opening. "You're sure right?" He pleading asked, knowing that if she said no it would kill him.

"Yes!" Kori moaned, wanting him to just on with it. She appreciated his care though, it was sweet.

He grinned. He slowly inserted himself inside her. His head leaned back in pleasure. "Oh god," All he wanted was to make her his. She just continued to moan his name. He drew back, and thrusted himself back again, causing them both to moan in ecstasy. He pushed the fabric of the dress of to the side, and began pull her closer to him.

"Oh Richard," she longed for him. Her fingers gripping, his arms.

"I know baby…" He had trouble speaking because his head was in ten different places. "God, you're so tight," he started to make a quicker rhythm, their bodies slowly synchronizing. "I love… Everything… you're amazing Kori" he continued saying naughty things to her but Kori was too busy in her own delight to take notice in anything else he said. His hands made their way up her neck and up to heir hair. Always had a thing for redheads he thought. He couldn't hold on for much longer, and that's when he felt her walls contract around him. "That's it babe," it was the most euphoric experience. He could feel her, and she was close. Instead of going faster he slowed down to a cruel pace. Causing Kori agony,and anticipation. He wanted to remember this, he was trying to savor the moment. But Kori only wanted him to go faster.

"Ohhh Richard!" she moaned loudly as she came. She tried to catch her breath, but he was still going. "God, Kori!" she felt him jerk inside of her. He collapsed on her and they just laid there exhausted he was still on top of her and still inside. Minutes passed but they were still breathless. He couldn't stop himself from touching her, he wished he could just rip the dress from her body, but something about her wearing down stairs aroused him. The dress would secretly know all the sinful things that had happened upstairs, and that made him want her more. He got up and buckled his pants, then he extended a hand to her and helped her smooth down her dress and tried his best to fix her hair. She was glowing, he had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Where did you throw my thong," she said still breathless.

"I have to tell you know that I plan on keeping those," he wickedly grinned. "I will fight to the death to keep them."

She smiled, " I guess this will be my present to our hosts."

"Host as in just me, I don't plan on letting Bruce get them. They are mine," he smiled, and she rolled her eyes and walked to the door. He led her back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both on cloud 9 as they made their way down, they kept stumbling and bumping into each other. Even though they barely drank, it was obvious that they were buzzed, not to mention that the sex had them on another type of high. Their hands were always trying to touch one another. Richard grabbed her waist and slammed her to wall, he pressed his body onto hers. She giggled, and she kissed his neck. She began to play with his collar. Everything she did filled him with excitement .

"You ready for round two," she whispered. From what she could feel that he was definitely down for it. She just kept pushing herself right onto him. She was driving him insane, he could barely stand. Did she know how every one of her actions made him feel? It was surreal how easily she could arouse him.

"I should marry, you," he teased, gently pinching her nipples over the dress. "Everything about you drives me crazy," he slowly pulled on her straps. "Your voice, your face, your body." He placed his lips on her shoulder. "Your moans" he said cheekily. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him. His hands urgently lifted her dress. She began to float from the joy he was bringing her. The only thing holding her down was his hands and her legs.

"Should I consider this a marriage proposal," she giggled. As she reached down for his belt, but something stopped her. Oh shit Donna. She remembered. "We should get back."

His head rested on her shoulder, in a somewhat pleading way. "Fine if you want to leave me that badly," he taunted her and set her back down on the stairs. "Even after I asked you to marry me." She rolled her eyes, and they headed down.

They parted ways as soon as they got to the ball room. She had tried hard to fix herself up but there was only so much she could do. As soon as Donna spotted her she was on her like wildfire.

"Where did you go?" she asked worried.

"I was just going out…for a breath of fresh air," Kori lied obviously not sounding legit.

"I have been looking for you for an hour and a half," she yelled. "and what happened to your hair?"

"Im sorry, Donna I have just been busy trying to put my head together," Technically that wasn't a lie, she thought as she tried to ignore the last question.

"I know and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have left you alone," she sighed a breath of relief.

"No Donna, I swear its fine." Kori said. "I saw your were having fun with the redhead. He is cute." She said trying to find him in the crowd.

"He is isn't he. His name is Terry" She smiled shyly.

"Where did he go?" Kori asked still not being able to find him.

"He is looking for you," Donna said a bit annoyed. Kori gasped.

"No, X'hal. I'm so sorry Donna," she bit her lip. Donna had sacrificed her newfound romance to find her, while she was upstairs having sex.

"There you are," Terry said as he made his way towards the two girls. Some one was trailing behind him.

"So you are Kori?" Kori looked at the at the voice emerging from the shadows. It was another redhead, he was quite attractive. Built the same way as Richard just not as tall. He wore a black tux, with a red tie. "We've been looking for you for a while," he smiled. "I am more than delighted to meet you, my name is Roy." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I am so sorry, I think I just lost track of time…" She apologized trying to take back her hand, she had already been swept off her feet by one man, she did not need to do it again.

"Hmm… Before I steal your friend I should also introduce myself as well, my name is Terry," he extended his hand and she shook it. You could tell he was slightly drunk, "I have to thank you on behalf of the world for keeping us safe," Donna giggled.

"Now you represent the whole world," Donna teased.

"I'm an unofficial voice," he added. "But to my point I do mean it." He smiled, and that he led Donna back to the dance floor.

"Hey and if your going to 'breathe' give your girl a heads up," Donna shouted as she left.

"Do you want to dance?" His green eyes would not stop hovering over her body. She was amused by his attempts to hide it, but he was making it pretty obvious. The same way that speedy acted, when he was around her.

"Of course let's dance," she took his hand.

When they reached the dance floor, they started dancing to some old 80's song. She giggled as he tried to impress her with his dance moves, and she not wanting make him feel left out made a fool of herself as well. They danced for a few more songs, enjoying the music and the wine. The blonde man, who had been dancing with Diana, came up to them.

"I'm sorry but I'm need to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah sure thing, Kori is it okay if I go talk to Oliver." She nodded and he left. Now she was alone, she thought of staying on the dance floor but she had already embarrassed herself she did not need to do it again. She started to walk out, when she felt somebody, grab her arm.

"You didn't forget about me, now did you?" She knew who it was. He tightly pulled her towards his him.

"Who are you again, you don't look familiar," Kori teased. Kori smiled, as he wrapped his hands over hers,"Daniel is that the name?"

"No it's actually Richard Grayson," he played along. He leaned in closer, "You know the guy you had sex with on the roof," He whispered into her ear. Her face must have turned red from the embarrassment.

"No, still doesn't ring a bell," she tried to play it off.

"No?" He laughed. He spun her around, catching her waist. She loved how in control he was, even though she knew she had the power here. His eyes tempted her with desire. He leaned in closer towards her, "maybe I could remind you."

Her skin longed for his touch, despite just having had sex not even an hour ago. The song ended. As people clapped he handed her a card, "I'm staying at the Wayne hotel on fifth, Room 537." He kissed her cheek and left. I'm staying there too, she thought.

When she got back to her table, Donna attacked her with questions.

"What was that?" She asked seemingly overjoyed.

"I have no idea, what you mean," she lied.

"Um that steaming dance session with Richard fucking Grayson," she yelled. "C'mon don't play dumb, I want to know!"

"Okay I have a lot to tell you," Kori gave in. "But I'm almost sure you are never going to talk to me again."

"What! Kori I would never do that," she said.

"Okay but I think I should wait until we get to the hotel," Kori said.

"Alright but I want all of the details" Kori nodded.

"So where did Terry and Roy go?" Kori looked around.

"Well Roy had to leave with his father, he told me to tell you he sorry for leaving. And well since Terry came with him, he thought he should go too." You could tell that Donna missed her dance partner. "Kori he asked me on a date," Kori looked up.

"And you said…" She teased.

"Yes, of course I said yes" her eyes gleamed. "You know I don't believe in love at first sight but I don't know I maybe a believer now" she laughed and locked arms with her friend.

"You looked so happy out there with him you know… I'm glad he made a move, who knows it might lead to marriage." Donna shot her a look.

"Let me go on the first date first, before you plan for the wedding," She said laughing, she gathered her things. "Okay so are you ready to go?"

"Wait what about Diana…" Kori asked a bit confused.

"She said Bruce Wayne was going to show her the roof or something?" Blood drained from Kori's face. "She said to just go without her she would catch a cab later."


	4. Chapter 4

Donna just stood there unable to speak. "Wait so you had sex with Richard Grayson?"she gasped. "But that means that…"she mumbled softly.

"What was that last part Donna," Kori didn't know what else to say. She knew she had messed up. Nothing though could make her feel better, but the thoughts of Richard were just so good it made her guilty. "Donna please say something," Kori begged.

"What are you going to tell Nightwing?"she finally asked.

"Well I need to tell him, I mean it would be unfair to say that I was faithful when I wasn't," Kori sighed. "Hey Donna there is one more thing." Donna head perked up.

"What is it Kori?" she pleaded.

"He gave the key to his hotel room."

"What!" Donna could not help but squeal. "You have to go."

"What!" Kori was completely thrown off. "No, Donna you are supposed to tell me to stay here."

"No, you should go,"she said very excited. Kori was incomplete confusion. Why would Donna be happy about this. Kori knew how much Donna and Nightwing loved each other. They were inseparable, platonically of course. All they ever wanted each others happiness above all else.

"But what about Nightwing?" Kori pleaded knowing full well that she did not need more reasons to go. Instead she needed reasons to stay, she needed sanity back into her life.

"Kori maybe I should tell you this now…"she paused for a long time. She sighed, "I cant."

"What is it?" Kori now needed to know.

"Shit, you have no idea how much I wan't to tell you! But I can't because it isn't my place to do so… No matter how much I want to." She looked stressed, "I'm sorry this is just something, Nightwing is supposed to tell you." She screamed into her pillow. Kori was confused, but she decided it was not worth pressing Donna about. She knew that if Nightwing had confided his secrets to Donna and not her it was for a reason. Although she still wanted desperately to know what it was.

"It's okay. Donna I understand." She whispered, Donna was still laying in the bed with a pillow over her head in surrender. She was motionless and lost in her head several minutes of silence passed.

Kori began to worry that her confessions had made Donna look at her differently. She and Donna were good friends, but she also knew how close she really was with Nightwing. The fact that she had had sex with someone else would obviously complicate things with him, maybe even be irreparable. This was the first time she had really began to think things through, she had been caught up in all the excitement over Richard Grayson that part of her refused to acknowledge Nightwing. Not to say that the thought hadn't entered her mind, but Kori had managed to get it out of there as soon as she could. Now there was no more distraction, she had to face the reality. She had been somewhat unfaithful, and the guilt raced through her veins faster than the flash. Kori leaned in closer to her friend, and grabbed her hand, almost at the edge of tears.

"Donna, are you angry with me?" her lip trembled as the words poured out of her mouth. She was afraid of Donna's answer. Donna sat up, only to meet the eyes of a crying alien, her heart broke.

"No, Kori I would never…"her words were caught by her own tears, but she continued to speak. "Kori, you are my friend. Not just a friend you are almost family to me." She began to wrap her arms around her trying to console her. "Babe, I could never be mad at you over this," she chuckled. "You and Nightwing, well you aren't in a relationship or anything of the sorts, you did nothing wrong. Plus if anything he is the one that is fucked up."

"What? How?" Kori wiped her face.

Donna sighed not really knowing how to continue. "He has left you in Limbo, and honey thats no way to live. Its not fair to you. You have been in this situation for the past couple of months." She sighed, "He is too stupid to acknowledge his true feelings for you, and now this. " Donna stepped off to her soap box.

"What do you mean,"Kori interrupted confused by her phrasing.

"I-I mean now this has happened, with you and Bruce Wayne's kid. I don't know I feel that its, well it his own fault." Oh god if you only knew, Donna thought. "Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong." Kori laid her head bed, assured that Donna did not hold ill feelings towards her

Donna fell asleep within a few minutes of laying in bed. Kori was just staring up at the ceiling her mind racing wide awake, but she had finally decided that she wanted to change her clothes. They had both been emotionally drained, they had been too lazy to have taken off their dresses so they were still in their ball gowns. She read the clock 3:37 AM. She knew she would not be able to sleep for a while so she decided she wanted to go outside and clear her head. She quietly stepped into the bathroom and put on a loose cotton dress. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was comfortable. She slipped on some sandals, picked up her hair in a pony tail and made her way downstairs to the lobby. To her surprise the Lobby was still filled with people. Many of them just coming back from the ball, she quickly made her way past everyone out to the hotel pool. She smiled when she realized she was completely alone, the quiet sounds of the crickets were music to her ears. She looked around making sure that no one could see her, and made her way to the water. She turned around once more and took of the dress, and entered the water slowly, allowing her body to fully appreciate the cold kiss that the water had on her skin. She hated that she had kept her underwear and bra on, seeing as it prevented her from getting the full experience, but she knew that it would be better to be caught with underwear than fully nude. Humans are such prudes, she thought laughing a little inside. She closed her eyes, laid her head back, and just floated. She was in absolute harmony.

"You didn't come up and see me." Her eyes opened quickly and almost choked at the surprise. Part of her could of sworn it was Nightwing's voice, or maybe it was Richard's. She turned around only to find his blue eyes tracing her body. He standing a few feet away from her, he was still in his tux.

She moved towards the center of the pool trying to create distance between them. He could tell something was wrong. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he appologized.

"Oh, no um… I'm sorry you didn't," She babbled like an idiot, she began to make her way to the steps of the pool she needed to get out of the as soon as possible.

Richard looked hurt by her attempt to leave, "Um, is everything okay?" He walked closer to the pool, desperate to know why she was so distant all of the sudden. He knew when something troubled her. When she would get like it was often necessary to pry it out of her, she wouldn't say a peep to anyone other than Donna. He knew her well.

"Yes Richard everything is fine,"she quickly said racing out of the pool. "But I have to go."

"Look Kori," she looked back at him. He said her name the same way Nightwing did, but she decided not to pay to much attention to it. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad? Or anything." He knew that asking her to come back to his hotel room, was a sleezy move. But everything inside of him wanted her near him, when it came to her he could never get enough.

Ever since he had come back to Gotham, she was all he thought about. His mind would drift to thoughts of her only after he would get beaten by his guilt over Jason. Jason's death had taken everyone by a surprise. Bruce and Alfred mourned in their own way but they were still a mess. Richard beat himself up, because he knew he should have been there for his brother. He should have trained him better and listened to him more, but nothing could change the fact that he was dead. So after Alfred called him and begged him to come back to Gotham for a while (for Bruce's sake), he knew that he couldn't refuse. He also knew that he need some time to mourn. If he had stayed in Jump city with the team he would only end up driving his friends away. Before tonight he hadn't seen Kori in 3 months, and he missed her dearly.

"Bad?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion. He re awoke realizing she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well you know, I didn't want you to feel slutty or anything." He tried to explain himself to her. He instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Slutty!" Is that what he thinks me? What an asshole. He did the exact same thing I did and I'm the slut. She put on her dress quickly and gathered her shoes. She walked away.

"NO! That s not what I meant," he ran to catch up with her. " I just mean, that Kori you aren't some type of Bootycall to me."

"Bootycall? I'm not familiar with that phrase."

"Oh…" he his cheeks turned pink. "It just means someone for purpose of sex"

"Oh…"

"Which you are not." He leaned in closer to her. She looked up at him and he sighed. "I havent stopped thinking about you-" his hands began rubbing her wet arms.

"Richard, I feel the exact same way… You know I honestly was very tempted to go into your room." He smiled and she continued. "That being said, I don't think we should pursue anything else." Her words were cold, and somewhat apathetic.

"What do you mean?" he was astonished, because he knew that she felt the same way he did. For a moment he had forgotten that she did not know him as Richard Grayson, for a moment he felt the pain of rejection of her rejection and his heart broke. But only for a moment.

"I mean that its silly for us to pretend like anything other than sex will be the outcome, of this." Her voice was breaking. He wanted nothing more than to console her, but she wiggled her way out of his arms.

"Oh C'mon Kori. I dont see you as just sex…." But his pleas fell on deaf ears. After some silence she spoke.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to, but I just can't?" She said. What does that even mean, he thought. "I love him, maybe if the situation was different…" her eyes began to fill with tears.

"How could I forget…"he whispered. Then it dawned on him the impact it probably had on her. She must be confused. He began to feel bad about this whole situation. He shouldn't have played with her, like that. He never intended to have the night turn into what it did but he just couldn't resist her. He wanted to talk to her at first, which turned into wanting to kiss her, which then turned into wanting to have sex with her."That friend right." He finally spoke.

She nodded and got up."I'm going back up to my room," she quietly said as she made her way to the exit. Before she opened the gate she turned back to see him just looking at the water "Richard." He looked up and met her gaze. "I had so much fun, thank you for everything."

"Anytime," he gave her a smile. She could tell he was hurt, but she kept walking knowing that if she turned back around, the temptation of him would be too much.


	5. Chapter 5

She made her way back to the Lobby. Everything had died down by this time. There were a few random people but it was nothing like before. She looked at the clock, 4:56 AM. Thats when she saw the limo pull up to the hotel. Bruce Wayne got out of the car first. He straightened his tie, and held his hand out. A delicate hand emerged from the vehicle, and he helped her out, her satin red dress shone brightly against the lights of the hotel. Kori could already tell, it was Diana. They were both giggling, like children. He led held tightly onto her waist and led her towards the elevator. Bruce pressed the button, slowly letting go of her waist. His hands made their way to her hands, he whispered something, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and gave him a hug and whispered something else into his ear. Kori had never seen a man turn so red in her life. The elevator door opened. Diana let go of his hand and walked in.

Kori knew she had just witnessed something very special. The way he looked at her, was just beautiful. It was so caring and passionate. She also shared in that same gaze of admiration. I guess Richard was right, Bruce knows what he want, and he gets what he wants. She smiled as she walked upstairs, happy that Diana was happy.

The next day, Kori awoke to find Donna. Donna was sitting on a chair reading her phone, very eagerly. She hadn't even noticed that Kori was awake.

"What are you reading" Kori streched.

"Kori, wow you are already awake,"Donna putting away her phone. "So I was thinking what if we stay in the city for an extra day or something." She said smiling with joy.

"Donna…"Kori looked at her friend with an expression of disappointment. "I just want to get back home as soon as I can."

"Oh. PLEASE," she begged. Kori shook her head. "Okay so its actually its for Diana."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she wants to stay because she has a date?" Donna smiled.

"A date?" Kori asked with a big grin on her face. "With who?" she knew but just wanted to make sure.

"I honestly have no idea. She wont even let me guess, but my money is on that Oliver Queen guy," Kori had to stop herself from laughing. How could Donna not see it? "Anyways she want's us to help her pick something to wear."

"Yes, then we have to stay." Kori laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Apparently he is taking her out on his boat, so she needs a swimsuit and a dress." Donna began texting.

"Wow a boat, on the first date?"Kori said surprised. "He must really like her."

"I know," Donna agreed. "Speaking of which, your phone rang. I didn't see who it was, but you should probably check it." Donna went into bathroom to get ready.

Kori pulled her phone out of her purse. Her heart dropped when she saw she had missed call from Nightwing, he had called an hour ago. She also had a text that said 'Hey Star, we need to talk'. Kori called him immediately, but it only went straight to voicemail. What the fuck kind of games is he playing. Just as she was about to set her phone down, he called her back.

"Hello," Kori did't know what to say. Her stomach was filled with excitement, and she could feel her knees shake.

"Hey, Star" he just said it in a calm tone. "Donna told me you were in town.." What was he getting at? Had Donna told him about her time with Richard, but no there was no way Donna would ever betray her trust like that. "We should meet up, I really want to talk to you face to face."

"Of course, I would love to see you. I also have to tell you something as well." She could tell that her voice was trembling, but she knew that she could not escape the truth for long.

"Well, I look forward to it."

"Uh so where did you want to meet," she asked.

"I can meet you on roof of the Wayne Hotel at six." He suggested.

"Alright, um… so see you then"

"Wear something nice. Okay Ill see you later Kori" she hung up. As soon as he hung up she felt the weight of the world fall onto her shoulders. What was going on?

Diana looked incredible in everything she tried on. After hours of searching up and down the mall the trio decided on a navy maxi dress, and a tiny black bikini. They were now back at the hotel, Diana had all of her bags packed. She was giddy with excitement.

"Thank you so much Girls." Diana said.

"You know, you could repay us by letting us know who the mystery man is?" Donna said pleading to be informed. Diana rolled her eyes.

"You will know as soon as it turns serious,"she promised.

"Well I just have to say that, he is going to love seeing you in that bikini,"Kori added. Diana blushed. They all sat down in the lobby waiting for her ride to arrive.

"I don't think I have ever been this nervous in a while." Diana began to fidget, in her seat.

"That must mean you must like him a lot." Kori said.

"A lot is an understatement." Diana chuckled. Kori and Donna both exchanged looks. They were so happy for her.

"That's Great, Di." Donna said. "Just remember be safe. Take it slow and if things get too steamy make sure wear a condom," Diana shot her a look and laughed. Just then a rolls royce pulled up, and the driver came out and opened the door for Diana.

"Okay, so this is where we say our goodbyes." Diana gave them both hugs. Donna's phone rang so she went to go take the call. The driver went to go put her bags into the trunk.

"He likes you just as much, if not more than you do," Kori whispered into her ear trying to calm her nerves.

"You know," Diana was taken aback.

"Yesterday, I was in the lobby when you two came in." Kori confessed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to see but you just came in when I was going up to my room." Diana sighed. "You should have seen his face after you left, he looked so sad. You must have made quite an impression." Diana smiled.

"Thank you, but Kori will you please do me a favor?" Kori nodded. "please don't tell Donna."

"I won't, that your story to tell not mine,"Kori gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you know, that way I can talk to somebody about this! Okay, you girls get home safely. Tell Donna Ill call her as soon as I get home." She smiled, and stepped into the car.

Kori waved as the car left, Donna came outside as well. " I don't think I have ever seen her so nervous before. I mean I've been with her in battle and she has never even blinked. But this time its different. I can feel it." Donna confessed.

"She is in love," Kori said knowing the feeling all to well.


End file.
